Folge 2: Ein recht zeitiges Ableben
by Castle Season 9 Deutsch
Summary: Als die Besitzerin eines Cafés ermordet aufgefunden wird, muss das Team des zwölften Reviers verschiedenste Verdächtige verhören. Ein Fall voller unerwarteter Wendungen führt zu einem Rennen gegen die Zeit um den Täter am Fliehen zu hindern. Beckett und Castle erfahren lebensverändernde Neuigkeiten. Staffel 9, Folge 2.
1. Chapter 1

**Ein recht zeitiges Ableben**

Staffel 9, Folge 2

geschrieben von The-KLF

übersetzt von Copop83

Gegengelesen von AnChager

 _Der nachfolgende Text ist eine fiktive Geschichte von Autoren ohne jegliche Beziehung zur ABC-Sendung "Castle". Erkennbare Charaktere sind Eigentum von Andrew Marlowe und ABC. Namen, Orte und Geschehnisse sind Produkt der Kreativität des Autors oder werden fiktiv genutzt. Jegliche Ähnlichkeit zu tatsächlichen Personen, lebend oder tot, Unternehmen, Firmen, Ereignissen oder Örtlichkeiten ist rein zufällig._

* * *

 _831 3rd Avenue, Manhattan_

Eine dunkle Gestalt pirschte sich durch die Wolke, die noch in der Luft stand. Sie stammte noch von vorher, als Mehl in den Keller von _Ess-A-Bagel_ gepumpt wurde. Sie wallte in ihrem Gefolge, während sie auf dem Gehweg herumschlich. Ein paar Blocks später schwärmte eine heitere Gruppe von Nachtschwärmern um die Gestalt herum, in die entgegengesetzte Richtung drängelnd um zu ihren Zielen zu kommen. Die Gestalt, eine Frau, hob den linken Arm, schaute auf ihre Armbanduhr, verlagerte dann ihre Tasche von einer Schulter auf die andere, bevor sie in beide Richtungen schaute um die Straße zu überqueren.

Die Frau huschte in eine schattige Gasse, wich zwei großen, stinkenden Mülltonnen aus. Ratten huschten weg, ihre nächtlichen Bemühungen durch die stetigen Schritte gestört. Sie warf einen Blick über ihre Schulter und zog mit einem Nicken ein Einbruch-Set aus ihrer Tasche. Dann ging sie zu einer schmutzigen Tür, die von der Straße durch Stapel von Klimaanlagen abgeschirmt war.

Die Tür gab geschickten Händen mit einem leisen Klick leicht nach. Der Klick hallte wie die kleinste aller Glocken durch eine leere Küche, an Töpfen, Pfannen, und sauberen Oberflächen abprallend. Für einen Moment hielt sie inne, und ging dann mit stiller Entschlossenheit in Richtung der Verbindungstür und öffnete sie ohne viel zu zögern.

Der Eindringling nahm die Szene auf: eine Frau mittleren Alters saß auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Tisches. Kurze, dichte, weiß-schwarze Locken umrahmten ihre dunkle Haut; sie wurde von Zigarettenrauch, der schwer in der Luft hing, umhüllt, vollständig umgeben von Geldstapeln.

"Was willst du?"

"So viel Geld hier, dein Büro sieht aus wie eine grüne Weide." Die Stimme des Eindringlings zitterte vor Wut. "Du warst gemein und kleinlich zu ihm, jeden Tag, und hast ihn dann ohne Grund, ohne Bezahlung entlassen! Gib ihm das Geld, das du ihm schuldest!"

"Raus hier. Ich geb' dir gar nichts." Die Frau tat den Eindringling mit einem Abwinken ab, machte sofort mit dem Zählen der Stapel von Scheinen vor ihr weiter.

Mit ihren Händen zu Fäusten geballt ging die andere Frau auf den Schreibtisch zu.

"Du alte Hexe, das bedeutet Krieg..."

Die Frau drückte die Zigarette aus, die zwischen ihren Lippen festgeklebt war und erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl. Innerhalb von Sekunden waren die beiden in einen Kampf verwickelt, bei dem alles abgeräumt wurde, was nicht niet- und nagelfest war. Der Eindringling bekam den Hemdkragen der älteren Frau zu fassen und drückte sie gegen die Wand.

Der dumpfe Aufprall der Frau lies eine schwere Uhr direkt aus ihrer unsicheren Aufhängung auf deren Kopf fallen.

Der Eindringling ergriff die Uhr, brachte sie in Position und lies diese mit voller Wucht wieder auf den Kopf der Frau fallen. Sie zog die Frau rüber zum Schreibtischstuhl, auf dem sie nach hinten wankte. Es erklang ein unheimliches Geräusch aus ihrer Kehle, dann herrschte Stille.

Der Störenfried wartete nicht lange. Sie packte ihre Tasche, wo sie auf den Boden gefallen war, zog ihre wollenen Handschuhe an und begann das ganze Geld im Raum einzusammeln. Mit einem letzten Blick auf die Leiche, um sicherzustellen, dass sie nicht verfolgt werden würde, verließ die Diebin das Gebäude auf die gleiche Art, wie sie hereingekommen war. Sie schlug die Tür hinter sich zu und verriegelte diese. Sie eilte aus der Gasse und mischte sich unter eine Gruppe von feiernden College-Studenten.

* * *

Ein freundliches Grinsen für LT war genug um Castle unter dem gelben Band am Ende einer Gasse der _East 57th Street_ durch zu lassen, und er ging auf eine offene Tür auf halber Höhe der Gasse zu, die hinter einigen schmutzigen Klimaanlagen lag.

"Guten Morgen, Officer Bailey", sagte er, den weiblichen Officer anlächelnd, als er sich ihr näherte. "Wie geht es den Zwillingen?"

"Es geht ihnen super, danke. Es ist allerdings gut, wieder zurück bei der Arbeit zu sein", antwortete die afroamerikanische Polizistin mit einem Grinsen.

"Oh, ich erinnere mich an das Alter... sie sind so süß mit 5 Monaten..." Castle kicherte, als er den Kopf schüttelte. "Es ist schön, Sie wieder zu haben, das Revier hat Sie vermisst." Er berührte mit seiner Hand Baileys Ellbogen und begann an ihr vorbei zu gehen, aber sie hielt ihn mit erhobener Hand auf.

"Castle, warten Sie einen Moment. Sie müssen die sauberen Überschuhe anziehen. Es gibt eine Menge Trümmer am Tatort, die wir bewahren wollen." Sie erlaubte ihm, einzutreten, bevor sie ihm ein Paar leuchtend blaue Überziehschuhe gab, genau wie ihre eigenen. "Okay, ich werde Sie durchführen. Bitte passen Sie auf, wo Sie hintreten."

"Verstanden", nickte er, Officer Bailey mit großer Sorgfalt folgend, während er versuchte, seine Füße dahin zu setzen, wo sie schon aufgetreten war. Er war so beschäftigt, sich auf den Flurboden zu konzentrieren, dass er nicht merkte, dass sie angehalten hatte, bis er fast in ihren Rücken rannte.

"Ups, 'tschuldigung. Wollte nicht auf irgendwas treten."

Ihr nachsichtiger Seufzer ging unter, als Ryan den Schriftsteller erblickte.

"Hey Castle! Beweg dich sich nicht, es ist eng hier drin."

Bailey ging um Castle herum und kehrte zu ihrem Posten zurück. Rick schaute hinüber zu Ryan, der mit Lanie hinter dem Schreibtisch eines kleinen Büros stand. Zigarettenstummel, Papier, Stifte, Büroabfall und ein paar Zehn-Dollar-Scheine waren im ganzen Raum verstreut. Zwischen ihnen war die Leiche einer afroamerikanischen Frau, die Mitte bis Ende sechzig gewesen sein muss.

"Das ist Roberta Gussie, Alter 57, aus Jackson Heights in Queens", kam Espositos Stimme von hinten, was Castle erschreckte. Esposito schüttelte den Kopf, bevor er fortfuhr. "Spitzname war 'Nana', keine Familie, soweit wir bis jetzt wissen und sie besaß das Boulevard Café. Ich habe gerade mit Penny Yang gesprochen, die etwa vor acht Monaten als Manager angestellt wurde, aber sie kannte Nana nur beruflich."

"Sie hing nie mit ihren Kollegen nach der Arbeit ab?", fragte Castle.

"Nee, Mann, schien sie ein wenig... neurotisch. Ich denke, sie mochte eine bestimme Routine."

"Da wir grade davon sprechen", begann Ryan, als er zu Esposito und Castle stieß. "Cap' scheint es ziemlich streng zu halten, seit ihr zurück seid."

"Ja, ja, wir sind vorsichtig, weißt du? Ich will nicht zu viel Druck auf sie ausüben, mit dem zusätzlichen Stress und allem." Castle steckte seine Hände in die Taschen und wippte auf seinen Zehenspitzen.

"Dem Stress ein Revier zu leiten?"

"Nein, d-..." Castle bemerkte, dass Lanie quer durch den Raum zuhörte und erkannte, dass er fast alles verraten hätte, ohne nachzudenken. "Die zusätzliche Kugel, die sie traf. Ich habe nur eine abbekommen, sie zwei."

"Uh huh..." Ryan schien nicht überzeugt, Espositos machte Schlitzaugen und waren auf ihn gerichtet, als ob er auf einmal einen zusätzlichen Kopf hätte, und Lanie sah aus, als ob sie ihn entweder erwürgen oder die Informationen mit einer Kitzelattacke aus ihm heraus foltern wollte. Es war Zeit zu fliehen, bevor er noch irgendwas sagte, was er nicht sollte.

"Ich werde euch wieder auf dem Revier sehen, möchtet ihr Kaffee?" Castle drehte sich um und trat auf etwas, das ein lautes Knacken hören lies. Er kreischte und begann aus der Tür zu hüpfen, nur um auf Officer Bailey zu treffen, die seine Jackenaufschläge packte und ihn still hielt.

"Keine. Bewegung. Castle", knurrte sie ihn an, und als er nickte, drehte sie sich um und führte ihn zur Tür zurück, hielt ihre Hand für die hellblauen Überschuhe bereit und sagte ihm: "Da Sie auf Beweise getreten sind, möchte ich einen Kaffee: schwarz, ohne Zucker."

Er lächelte, als er eine kleine Verbeugung vor ihr machte. "Ihr Wunsch ist mir Befehl."

* * *

Während Lanie die Leiche in die Leichenhalle gebracht hatte und Ryan und Esposito ihre anfängliche Befragung vor Ort beendet hatten, hatte Beckett gefrühstückt, selbiges erbrochen, das Universum für die Erfindung der morgendlichen Übelkeit verflucht, war im Revier angekommen, schaffte eine 60- minütige Telefonkonferenz mit den anderen Captains durchzustehen und ertrug eine Tasse entkoffeinierten Kaffee. Naja, eine halbe Tasse. Sie nahm die große Tasse in die Hand und starrte mit gerümpfter Nase und einer Grimasse in die kalte Flüssigkeit.

"Anstarren hilft nicht, den wieder aufzuwärmen, Captain." Kate hob den Blick auf den neuesten weiblichen Officer der Mordkommission, die lächelnd an der Schwelle ihres Büros stand.

"Officer Aragon, treten Sie ein." Beckett stand auf, während sie die Frau herein bat. "Willkommen im zwölften Revier! Ich hoffe, Sie genießen Ihre erste Schicht?"

"Ja, danke schön. Alle sind sehr nett, und ich werde nicht zu viel gehänselt, weil ich eine Verkehrspolizistin bin", lächelte sie.

Beckett nickte und lächelte zurück: "Naja, Sie sind jetzt ein Polizist der Mordkommission, wir kümmern uns um unsere Leute. Wir dachten, Sie passen hier gut rein, vor allem nach dem Fall, den Sie in der U-Bahn mit Detective Esposito erlebten. Ich werde Sie Detective Saunders zuweisen, wenn er also hier ist und es muss was für ihn erledigt werden, wird er Sie bitten, es zu tun. Sachen wie Finanzinfos einholen, Videobänder von Überwachungskameras durchsuchen, solche Art von Sachen, okay? Nur für diese Woche, dann können wir Sie nach draußen schicken."

"Ja, Ma'am." Beckett streckte ihre Hand aus und Aragon schüttelte sie.

"Alles klar. Ich sehe Sie dann, Aragon. Wegtreten."

Beckett sah zur Tür, als ein Klopfen am Türrahmen ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Sie grinste Castle an, ein Tablett mit Kaffees in der Hand haltend, der Officer Aragon zunickte, als diese hinauslief und schloss die Tür hinter sich. "Hey, Liebhaber."

"Hey! Wie per SMS verlangt, habe ich dir einen Spezial-Kaffee von zu Hause mitgebracht. Was ist mit dem entkoffeinierten hier los?"

"Er ist nicht von dir gemacht."

Castle reichte ihr den To-Go-Becher und akzeptierte ihr Küsschen mit einem sehr selbstzufriedenen Grinsen, und sie wünschte, sie hätte die Zeit, um es richtig von seinem Gesucht zu wischen. "Naja, ich versuche mein bestes."

"Ja, Babe", antwortete sie mit einem Zwinkern. "Du bist der Beste."


	2. Chapter 2

Die Aufzugtüren hatten kaum begonnen sich zu öffnen, als Esposito und Ryan schon rauskamen, letzterer mit dem Kopf in seinem Notizblock.

"Ich habe Lagen von einigen Kameras, die aus nützlichen Winkeln aufgezeichnet haben könnten. Ich werde mit Rumtelefonieren anfangen, um das Material zu bekommen."

"Okay, Bro, ich werde das Board starten." Esposito schob ein unbeschriebenes Whiteboard neben seinen und Ryans Schreibtisch und zog seine Jacke aus, während er nach Markern suchte, die nicht ausgetrocknet waren.

"Hier", erschien Beckett zu seiner Linken, ein Paket mit neuen Markern für Esposito haltend.

"Danke, Cap'. Willst du was über den Fall erfahren?"

"Auf jeden Fall." Castle kam aus Becketts Büro mit je einem Kaffee für die beiden. Esposito nickte dankbar, schlürfte einmal, stellte ihn auf den Tisch und begann mit dem Schreiben.

"Nana Gussie wurde gestern Abend zwischen 22.00 Uhr und 0.00 Uhr ermordet. Stumpfe Gewalteinwirkung auf den Kopf, denken wir, vermutlich mit einer Messing-Wanduhr. Wir warten nur auf Lanies Bestätigung, ob die Haare und das Blut, die auf der Uhr gefunden wurden, zum Opfer passen." Esposito kritzelte die Infos auf die Tafel, als er entlang des Zeitstrahls ging. "Das Boulevard Café schließt um 20.00 Uhr, also sind die zwei Stunden vor der Tat derzeit noch ungeklärt, aber Ryan besorgt Videomaterial von verschiedenen Kameras und schaut, was er und Vikram finden können."

Castle hob seine Hand um den Strom von Espositos Bericht zu unterbrechen, und Esposito deutete ihm mit einem Augenrollen an fortzufahren. "Hatte die Uhr angehalten?"

Ryan legte seinen Telefonhörer auf und gesellte sich zu ihnen: "Wie jetzt, zu einer bestimmten Zeit?"

"Ja", antwortete Castle. "Sie könnte den Zeitpunkt des Mordes zeigen."

"Huh." Ryan trat von seinem Schreibtisch weg und blätterte in seinem Notizbuch. "Ja, ich schrieb es auf. Die Zeit zeigte 10:38 Uhr, obwohl es keine vierundzwanzig -Stunden-Uhr ist, das könnte also nur ein Zufall sein."

Castle zuckte mit den Schultern, "Könnte sein, aber... ich bin zuversichtlich."

Esposito lachte, als er das Board fertig stellte. "Ich habe heute Morgen mit der Managerin des Cafés, Penny Yang, geredet. Sie wurde von dem Starbucks weiter oben auf der Straße vor acht Monaten abgeworben und von Nana Gussie und Desmond Olsen, dem Geschäftspartner, angestellt."

Ryan hängte ein Foto des Opfers an das Board, während Esposito weiter redete. "Sie sagte mir, sie wäre heute Morgen um 6:25 Uhr im Café angekommen um es zu öffnen, zur gleichen Zeit wie sie immer öffnet. Sie absolvierte die übliche Routine, öffnete die Eingangstür, schloss sie aber wieder hinter sich ab, ging nach hinten durch um die Personaltür und die Tür zur Gasse aufzuschließen. Sie bemerkte, dass die Bürotür einen Spalt geöffnet war, was - nach ihren Worten - absolut nicht die Norm war. Also öffnete sie die Tür, fand die Leiche, und wählte den Notruf."

"Wer arbeitet sonst noch da?", fragte Beckett.

Esposito deutete auf die Liste mit Namen auf dem Board. "Desmond ist nicht nur der Geschäftspartner, er ist auch der Koch; dann haben wir Fernando Thorne, ein Barista und Kellner; und bis vor zwei Tagen, Jack Lopez, auch ein Kellner, der von Nana gefeuert wurde. Penny war sehr erpicht, uns darauf hinzuweisen."

Da Beckett ihre Augenbraue hochzog, fuhr er fort, "Es scheint, dass keiner der Angestellten in den letzten sechs Wochen bezahlt worden ist. Penny wusste nicht, warum. Das schien sie aber nicht weiter zu stören, sie erzählte mir, dass sie genug Ersparnisse habe, um Miete und so was zu bezahlen. Sie klang nicht, als hätte sie viel anderes in ihrem Leben als den Job."

Beckett nickte und formte mit den Lippen ein stummes "Oh..."

Esposito zuckte mit den Schultern und machte weiter. "Die Tatortermittler werden erst nach dem Mittagessen fertig sein, der Tatort war ein Chaos, stimmt's, Castle?" Ryan lachte wegen Espositos plötzlicher Umstellung von offiziellem Bericht an den Captain zum Versuch, Castle zu ärgern. "Bailey sah aus, als ob sie wünschte, dass sie deinen Hintern zur Verkehrsabteilung verweisen könnte, weil du auf Beweise getreten bist."

"Du bist auf Beweise am Tatort getreten?!"

"Hey, um fair zu sein, der ganze Boden war voller Geldscheine, Glas und mit allen Arten von Müll bedeckt, Beckett! Ich hab nur einmal nicht aufgepasst." Die Panik begann von seinem Gesicht zu verschwinden, als Beckett ihm ein nachsichtiges Lächeln schenkte, als er erklärte: "Und ich versprach Bailey, ich würde ihr einen großen Kaffee als Dank für diese auffälligen blaue Überschuhe mitzubringen. Ich werde einige für Mutter besorgen."

Alle lachten und Castle warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr. "Ooh, Baby Zeit!" Das Lachen verklang und alle drei starrten ihn an. "... zu gehen. Zeit, zu gehen! "Er verzog das Gesicht zu Beckett: "Sorry, der Spitzname ist mir herausgerutscht... Wird nicht wieder passieren, Liebling, das verspreche ich."

Er drängte Beckett in ihr Büro, während sie ihn die ganze Zeit wütend anfunkelte, als er ihr in den Mantel half und sie ihre Handtasche holte. Sie waren aus dem Aufzug draußen und auf der Straße, bevor entweder Ryan noch Esposito auch nur blinzeln konnten.

Vikram kam zu ihren Schreibtischen: "Das war seltsam." Esposito und Ryan drehten sich zeitgleich zu ihm um, denselben skeptischen Blick in ihren Gesichtern. "Ich meine, für eine bestimmte Definition von seltsam, wie sie nur auf Castle passen könnte."

Ryan und Esposito sahen einander an und zuckten mit den Schultern, und Ryan fing an mit Vikram durch die Kameraaufnahmen zu gehen.

* * *

"Ich weiß, du bist aufgeregt, Babe, aber du musst ernsthaft einen Gang zurückschalten auf dem Revier", ermahnte Kate ernsthaft, als sie und Rick durch die Tür des Frauenarztes traten. "Wenn Lanie von Esposito von dem Baby erfährt, werden die nächsten Monate die Hölle für uns beide, also bitte..."

"Ich weiß, Kate, es tut mir leid, ich kann mir nur nicht helfen!" Rick warf ihr einen flehenden Blick zu und sofort konnte sie nicht mehr wütend auf ihn sein. Diese verdammten unschuldigen Hundeaugen.

Sie blieben Seite an Seite vor dem Schreibtisch der Rezeption stehen und Kate lehnte sich bei Rick an, ihre Schulter an seine gedrückt. "Okay, ich vergebe dir." Sie küsste ihn, ein federleichter Druck ihrer Lippen auf seinen und er drückte seine Handfläche in ihren Steißbereich. Ein Räuspern brachte ihre Luftblase zum Platzen und Kate wandte mit erröteten Wangen ihre Aufmerksamkeit der Arzthelferin zu.

"Hallo. Kate Beckett, ich habe einen Termin bei Dr. Kowalewski?" Die Arzthelferin lächelte sie an und nickte, während sie etwas im Computer nachschaute.

"Okay, Sie können noch im Wartezimmer Platz nehmen, Ms. Beckett." Die Arzthelferin gab ihr eine Schreibunterlage, zusammen mit einem Formular und Stift. "Könnten Sie bitte diese Informationen aktualisieren?"

"Ja, sicher, danke." Kate lief ins Wartezimmer hinüber und setzte sich neben Rick, vertiefte sich in das Formular, um sicherzustellen, dass ihre Angaben korrekt waren. Als sie fertig war, brachte Rick es zurück zur Arzthelferin und kam mit einem schelmischen Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht zurück.

"Was?", wollte Kate wissen.

"Nichts. Ich freue mich nur, Dr. Kowalewski wieder zu sehen, das ist alles", sagte er, das Grinsen jetzt nur noch ein freches Lächeln.

"Ich habe dir gesagt, du kannst sie nicht in deinen Büchern als Charakter verwenden. Sie ist die _babusya_ , die ich nie hatte. Wenn ich daran denke, dass sie Bücher liest, die vage auf meinem privaten Leben basieren, schüttelt es mich."

"Komm schon, sie hat mich gemocht, als ich zu dem einen Termin mit dir hierher kam!"

"Nur, weil sie es mochte, dich zu ärgern."

Eine Krankenschwester kam in den Warteraum und rief: "Ms. Beckett?" Die Schwester sah die Informationen vor ihr. "Oh, Entschuldigung, Mrs. Beckett?"

Kate war bereits aufgestanden und griff nach Ricks Hand, um ihn mit sich zu ziehen. Sie folgten der Krankenschwester durch einen kurzen Gang zu einem der Untersuchungsräume und Rick bewunderte die kunstvollen Fotos von köstlichen aussehenden Tortenstücken, welche alle paar Meter an den Wände auf beiden Seiten angebracht waren. "Warum gibt es so viele Bilder von Kuchen hier?", fragte Rick hinter ihr. "Etwas seltsam für eine Arztpraxis..."

"Unser neuer Arzt hat eine Vorliebe für Kuchen", informierte die Krankenschwester mit einem leichten Südstaaten-Akzent in ihrer Stimme. "Dr. Pomatter erzählte mir, dass er in einer kleinen Stadt im Mittleren Westen eine Praxis gehabt hat, und da gab es eine Dame, die ihm zu jedem Termin eine andere Art von Kuchen mitbrachte."

Das Paar lächelte und Kate wandte sich an Rick, als sie den Untersuchungsraum betraten: "Jetzt ich weiß, was ich danach zum Mittagessen will..."

"Noch eine Patientin, die durch das neue Dekor inspiriert wird, ich verstehe!" Kate lächelte und zuckte mit den Schultern, als Dr. Kowalewski ihnen ins Zimmer folgte.

"An Kuchen ist schon was dran, Dr. Kowalewski, Sie können es nicht leugnen", rief Rick, der schon jetzt sein zweites Treffen mit der ukrainischen Ärztin genoss. Kate hatte ihn damals in die Praxis mitgenommen, als sie mit ihrer Frauenärztin reden wollte um sich erneut die Pille verschreiben zu lassen. Er hatte Kate danach gesagt, dass er jede Sekunde mit der großmütterlichen Ärztin geliebt hatte. Sie hatte mit einem Verbot, über sie zu schreiben, reagiert.

"Lieber jeden Tag _varenyky_ ", entgegnete die Ärztin. "Konkurrenzlos."

"Ohh, jetzt bin ich am Verhungern, Knödel klingen grade sehr gut..."

"Tut mir leid, Kate, aber wir müssen zuerst Ultraschall machen. Ich hoffe, dass Sie genug Wasser getrunken haben. Ich will ein gutes Bild, das Sie Ihrem Vater geben können. Wenn ich einen Dollar für jede Frau bekäme, die für Ultraschall kommt, aber nicht genug getrunken hat...", lachte Dr. Kowalewski, "ich würde natürlich alles an Kinderkrankenhaus spenden."

Kate lächelte zärtlich, als sie sich auf die Untersuchungsliege legte, wie sie von Dr. Kowalewski mit wilden Handgesten angewiesen wurde. "Heben Sie Ihr Shirt bitte an und machen sie den Hosenknopf auf", bat die Ärztin. "Laut den Daten, die Sie zur Verfügung gestellt haben, sollten Sie etwa neun Wochen weit sein, Kate, also lassen Sie uns Ultraschall machen und sehen, was da los ist."

Die Krankenschwester betätigte den Lichtschalter und die Ärztin ließ sich auf einen Stuhl neben der Liege nieder, während Kate Ricks Hand ergriff. "Das wird kalt sein, wird sich aber aufwärmen, los geht's."

Dr. Kowalewski drückte den Stab des Ultraschallgerätes auf Kates Bauch und wackelte ein paar Mal hin und her, bis sie gefunden hatte, was sie wollte. Der Bildschirm neben ihnen zeigte ein bohnenförmiges Etwas, das nur erkannt werden konnte, weil es weiß und grau auf dem sonst schwarzen Hintergrund gefärbt war.

"Hier ist Baby, Kate und Rick."

Kates Augen waren auf den Bildschirm fixiert, groß vor Staunen und sie hörte einen lauten Atemzug neben sich. Rick hob Kates Hand und drückte einen Kuss auf die Oberseite. Sie spürte eine Nässe an den Fingern, und warf einen Blick auf ihren Mann. Er weinte, und sie musste einfach mit weinen. Beide schnieften und lachten sich gegenseitig an, beide gebannt von dem, was sie da sahen.

"Alles sieht gut aus, wir können Herz auf dem Bildschirm schlagen sehen, hier." Die Ärztin deutete auf einen winzigen Teil des Bildschirms, der sich bewegte. "Und ist auch stark, sehr gut. Lassen Sie uns jetzt Herzschlag hören", sagte die Ärztin, während sie drei Schalter an der Konsole betätigte. Ein rauschendes Geräusch erfüllte den Raum und Dr. Kowalewski nickte zustimmend. "Klingt auch gut."

"Herzlichen Glückwunsch zusammen", sagte Susan herzlich, während sie irgendwelche Tasten auf der Maschine antippte und ein paar Exemplare der Bildschirmansicht ausdruckte.

"Ah, Susan, du bist immer schneller als ich!", scherzte Dr. Kowalewski. " _Vitayemo_ , Kate und Rick", gratulierte auch sie.

" _Spasybi, Doktor_ ", dankte Kate ihr, als Dr. Kowalewski ihre freie Hand mit einem großen Lächeln drückte.

* * *

Rick küsste Kate auf die Wange, als er sie vor dem Café Orlin im East Village verließ. Er flüsterte: "Ich liebe dich, Mommy", in ihr Ohr, aber war nicht schnell genug, um dem Schlag auf seine Brust auszuweichen. Er lachte nur und zog Kate für einen vernünftigen Abschied zu sich, und stand auf ihre Zehenspitzen, legte ihre Hände um seinen Hals, als er ihre Hüften sachte umfasste und seine Lippen auf ihre presste.

"Castle, lass sie los!" Rick ließ Kate fast fallen, weil Lanies Stimme ihn erschreckt hatte. "Verschwinde hier, es ist Zeit für ein Frauengespräch!" Lanie stand auf dem Bürgersteig, ihre Schuhe ungeduldig klopfend und ihre Händen auf den Hüften, ein Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht.

"Ja, Lanie. Entschuldigung, Lanie. Tschüss, Lanie", grinste er. "Tschüss, Kate."

Die Frauen erwiderten zeitgleich: "Auf Wiedersehen, Schreiberling!" - "Tschüss, Rick."

"Und jetzt komm rein, ich bin am Verhungern, Mädchen!" Kate lachte und folgte Lanie in das Diner. Sie fanden einen Tisch und Lanie ließ ihre Handtasche bei Kate solange sie auf die Toilette ging. Sie rief über ihre Schulter: "Ich nehm dasselbe wie du!"

Eine Kellnerin kam an den Tisch und nahm ihre Bestellung, die aus zwei gegrillten Halloumi, Salaten mit einem süßen Chili-Dressing und zwei Gläser Wasser bestand, auf. Kate wartete, bis sie in die Küche verschwunden war, dann zog sie den Umschlag mit ihren Ultraschallbildern aus ihrer Handtasche und legte eines der Bilder auf Lanies Seite des Tisches. Sie steckte den Umschlag zurück und setzte sich auf ihre Hände um ihre Nervosität irgendwie zu bewältigen.

"Okay, was ist los, dass wir uns unbedingt heute Mittag treffen mussten, wenn ich eine Leiche habe, die nur drauf wartet, sezie..." Lanie stoppte mitten in ihrem Redeschwall, als sie auf das Bild auf ihrem Platz schaute. "Oh mein Gott!" Kate konnte das Grinsen nicht mehr stoppen, das in ihrem Gesicht aufleuchtete, während Lanie von dem Bild zu ihr hochsah, und dann wieder auf das Bild zurück schaute.

"Ist das... ist das das, was ich denke?" Lanie stand auf und beugte sich zu Kate um sie zu umarmen.

"Jap. Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Tante Lanie." Kate stand auch auf und die beiden Freundinnen umarmten sich.

"Aah!", kreischte Lanie. "Ich freu mich so für dich, für euch!" Kate lachte und setzte sich wieder. "Komm schon, sag mir alles! Wie, wo, wann?"

"Lanie", sagte Kate, immer noch lachend. "Muss ich dir wirklich die Sache mit den Blumen und den Bienen erklären?" Lanie warf ihr einen halbherzig bösen Blick zu, als die Kellnerin die Bestellung an den Tisch brachte.


	3. Chapter 3

Ryan ging zu Espositos Schreibtisch und fragte: "Wann kommt Fernando Thorne her?" Er reichte Esposito eine frische Tasse Kaffee, sogar mit Milchschaumkunst. Esposito nickte dankend, rollte aber seine Augen.

"Du bist unglaublich, Bro." Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Bin nicht sicher, sollte bald hier sein. Ich gab ihm meine Karte am Tatort und bat ihn, noch am heutigen Morgen vorbei zu schauen."

"Also, in der Befragung, machen wir es so, als ob wir nicht wissen, wer sonst noch im Café arbeitet?", fragte Ryan.

"Ja. Er hat vor Ort nichts gesagt; ich will ihn erst mal zum Reden bringen."

Der Ping des Aufzugs machte beide Männer aufmerksam. Ein Officer trat mit einem schreckhaften Mann in seinen Mittzwanzigern heraus, sein schwarzes Haar sorgfältig zu einem engen Pferdeschwanz im Nacken zurückgekämmt. Seine Augen huschten in dem großen Raum umher, als ob er so viele Details wie möglich aufnehmen wollte, wie er konnte. Er trug eine Weste mit dem Logo für das Boulevard Café auf der Brust, sein Mantel hing über dem Arm. Die Detectives standen auf um die beiden an der Tür zur Interviewlounge zu treffen.

"Fernando Thorne?", fragte Ryan, und der Mann nickte. Ryan deutete in die Interviewlounge. "Bitte treten Sie ein und nehmen Sie Platz."

"Danke, Miller", nickte Esposito dem Officer zu, der die Tür hinter sich zu zog.

"Mr. Thorne", begann Ryan. "Danke, dass Sie an diesem Morgen Zeit haben, um auf das Revier zu kommen. Wir schätzen es wirklich sehr. Wie Sie wissen, untersuchen wir den Mord an Roberta Gussie, Ihrer Chefin. Könnten Sie uns was über sie sagen?"

"Äh, sicher." Er zuckte die Achseln. "Nana ist keine einfache Person zum Kennenlernen. Oh... war es nicht. Nun, sie war nicht gerade gesellig. Sie kam eigentlich nie an die Theke des Cafés, es sei denn, es fehlte an Personal. Seit sie Penny als unsere Managerin eingestellt hat, habe ich Nana nur einmal oder zweimal pro Woche gesehen."

"Okay. Wer hat sonst noch mit Ihnen zusammen gearbeitet?", fragte Ryan.

"Penny, wie ich schon sagte. Sie wurde vor acht oder neun Monaten angestellt, glaub' ich?"

"Wie ist Penny so?", warf Esposito ein.

"Ziemlich langweilig. Zum Beispiel ist sie nie mit mir und Jack nach der Arbeit einen trinken gegangen oder so. Sie schien allerdings in Ordnung bei der Arbeit, sie war fair und so."

"Uh huh." Ryan kritzelte in seinen Notizblock. "Wer ist Jack?"

"Naja, Jack Lopez?" Esposito beobachtete Fernando, wie er in seinem Sitz nervös wurde, sich anspannte und sich leicht von ihnen weg drehte, sein Gesicht bis über beide Ohren errötet. "Er ist Nanas Neffe."

Esposito und Ryan sahen einander an und beide machten eine Notiz in ihren Notizblöcken. "Er war der andere Barista im Café, bis Nana ihn vor nur zwei Tagen gefeuert hat. Wir sind ziemlich eng befreundet."

"Wie eng, Fernando?", fragte Esposito, einen wissenden Blick auf seinem Gesicht.

"Wie, äh... beste Freunde?" Espositos Augenbrauen hoben sich ungläubig. "Okay, schauen Sie, hätte er keine Freundin, würde ich ihn um ein Date bitten."

Ryan nickte verstehend, bevor er fragte: "Kennen Sie seine Freundin?"

"Nicht wirklich, traf sie nur ein paar Mal, aber wir sind Freunde auf MyFace."

"Wie heißt sie?"

"Henrietta Trevino."

"Das ist super, danke. Gibt es noch jemand anderes, der im Café arbeitet?", fuhr Ryan fort.

"Oh, ja, Desmond. Er ist der Koch. Er ist ein wirklich netter Kerl, er kümmert sich immer um mich und Jack. Und seine pochierten Eier, man..., die müssen Sie mal probieren."

"Wie hat Desmond auf die Tatsache, dass keiner von euch seit ein paar Wochen bezahlt wurde, reagiert?", fragte Esposito.

"Oh, er war wütend auf Nana, aber er sorgte dafür, dass ich und Jack genug hatten, um Miete zu bezahlen. Er und Nana waren geschieden, weißte? Muss sonderbar gewesen sein, noch so nah zusammen zu arbeiten." Diesmal war es Ryans Augenbrauen, die sich hoben, und er warf einen Blick zu Esposito, welcher nickte.

"Letzte Frage, Fernando", sagte Esposito und versuchte, den Mann bei Konzentration zu halten. "Wo waren Sie gestern Abend von 22.00 bis 0.00 Uhr?"

"Äh, ich war zu Hause, warum?"

"Kann das jemand bestätigen?"

"Naja, ich überfiel 'The Emerald Nightmare' mit meiner Gilde in World of Warcraft, bis nach Mitternacht, also... mindestens 29 von ihnen, die im Voice-Chat mit mir waren, und wer sonst noch online war."

Esposito und Ryan warfen sich gleichzeitig einen Blick zu und nickten. Ryan streckte seine Hand zu Fernando aus. "Nochmals vielen Dank für Ihr Kommen; das ist alles, was wir im Moment brauchen. Wir melden uns, wenn wir noch weitere Fragen stellen müssen, und Sie rufen uns an, wenn Ihnen etwas einfällt, was für den Fall relevant sein könnte."

"Oh, okay. Das war's schon? Mann, das war gar nicht so schlimm, wie ich dachte."

Vikram klopfte an die Tür, öffnete sie weit genug um seinen Kopf in den Raum zu halten. "Jungs, bereit für das Videomaterial?" Ryan stand auf und folgte ihm.

"Sicher, ich bin gleich da", antwortete Esposito und wandte sich an Fernando um seine Hand zu schütteln. "Bitte warten Sie hier auf Officer Miller, der Sie abholen und hinunter in die Lobby begleiten wird."

* * *

Im Technikraum ließ Vikram seine Knöchel knacken und streckte die Arme. "Ich habe alle Kameraaufzeichnungen in der Nähe des Cafés aufgespürt, und die nützlichsten sind diese hier aus dem Laden, der neben dem Café liegt."

Er drückte die Abspieltaste und fuhr fort, als die Aufzeichnungen auf dem großen Bildschirm erschienen: "Es ist gegenüber der Gasse, aber die Kamera zeigt in Richtung Café, und Sie können den Rand des Gebäudes sehen, hier", betonte er. Die Detectives nickten.

"Um 22:24 Uhr betritt jemand die Gasse. Fällt Ihnen auf, wie leer die Tasche aussieht?"

"Ist das ein Mann oder eine Frau?", fragte Ryan. "Es ist schwer zu sagen."

"An diesem Punkt ist es schwer zu sagen, aber wenn sie um 22:46 Uhr aus der Gasse wieder raus kommt..." Er spulte das Band ein wenig vor, bis er an der richtigen Stelle war und hielt es an. "Jetzt ist die Tasche voll, und die Person dreht sich weg, sucht Schutz in einer Gruppe von Menschen. Allerdings schaut sie direkt in die Kamera."

Er wählte einen Teil des Bildschirms aus und vergrößerte ihn so lange, bis er groß genug war, um das Gesicht zu sehen. "Sieht aus wie eine Frau", sagte Esposito.

"Vikram, ist das der beste Winkel?", fragte Ryan.

"Ja, leider. Ich lasse es schon durch die Gesichtserkennungs-Software laufen, aber ich bin nicht sicher, ob es gut genug ist um was zu finden." Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Okay." Ryan nickte. "Halten Sie uns auf dem Laufenden, Kollege, danke."

"Sicher!" Die Detectives begannen wieder aus dem Zimmer zu gehen, wurden aber von Castle, der Pizzakartons in der Hand hielt, aufgehalten.

"Ist das ein möglicher Verdächtiger?", fragte Castle, der gleich zum Bildschirm ging, um einen Blick zu erhaschen.

"Hängt davon ab. Hast du Ananas, Oliven und dopp-..."

"Doppelt Jalapeños, ja Espo, ich hab' dran gedacht, keine Sorge", grinste Castle.

"Lassen Sie uns das von den teuren technischen Geräten wegbringen, bitte...", ermahnte Vikram, als er versuchte Castle aus dem Zimmer zu bugsieren.

"Aber ich will zuschauen!"

Vikram steuerte ihn weiter auf den Pausenraum zu. "Das können Sie, wenn Sie keine fettige Pizza in der Hand haben, Sie großes Baby."

Ryan blinzelte wegen Vikrams Kommentar und Esposito war gerade dabei, etwas Empörtes zu sagen, als er von Ryan an gestupst wurde, der auf Castle zeigte. Das Gesicht des Schriftstellers hatte sich in ein dämliches Grinsen verwandelt, ehe er sich selber stoppen konnte und Ryan und Esposito warfen sich einen Blick zu. Sobald sie im Pausenraum angekommen waren, schlossen sie beide Türen und nahmen Castle in die Zange.

"Okay, wir haben 'Sitos Monstrosität, eine Florentinische für Vikram, Chicken Supreme – ohne Zwiebeln - für Ryan, und doppelt Salami für mich!" Er drehte sich um und fand alle drei Männer in seiner Intimsphäre, jeder mit einem seltsamen Blick. "Was? Jungs?"

Esposito packte Castle an der Rückseite des Kopfes: "Bro, was zum Teufel ist mit dir heute los?"

"Ja, du bist noch aufgedrehter als üblich", fuhr Ryan fort, als Castle die Rückseite seines Kopfes mit einem Stirnrunzeln auf seinem Gesicht rieb.

"Aufgedrehter oder seltsamer?", lachte Vikram. Mit diesen Worten wurde jeder sofort still und drehte sich zu ihm um.

Esposito brach die Stille zuerst. "Niemals, nein, Sie haben das nicht grade gesagt. Im Ernst, jetzt?"

"So funktioniert das hier nicht, Mann. Sie können Castle erst schikanieren, wenn wir Sie nicht mehr schikanieren", schüttelte Ryan den Kopf. "Wir schikanieren ihn immer noch, also gewöhnen Sie sich lieber schnell daran. Sie haben noch einige Jahre vor sich."

Castle beschäftigte sich mit seiner Pizza und versteckte sein Lächeln gut mit einem großen Bissen. "Wie auch immer", sprach er mit vollem Mund, "ist schon jemand zum Verhör da gewesen?"

"Ja, der Barista, der nicht gefeuert wurde, war bereits hier. Der Barista, der entlassen wurde, welcher, wie sich herausstellte, der Neffe des Opfers ist, ist noch nicht auffindbar, und der Koch sollte etwa in zwanzig Minuten hier sein."

"Cool, ist er ein Verdächtiger?"

"Nun, ja, es stellte sich heraus, dass er und das Opfer geschieden waren, von daher..." Ryan wischte sein Kinn mit einer Serviette ab. "Oh, Vikram, können Sie von der Kameraaufzeichnung einen Ausdruck der Person machen? Wir wollen ihm diese zeigen, falls er sie erkennt."

Vikram nickte, während Eigelb von seiner Pizza auf sein Kinn und auf seine Krawatte tropfte. "Ja, sicher, kein Problem."

* * *

Sie ließen Officer Miller Desmond Olsen in Verhörraum Zwei setzen, während sie von den riesigen Pizzen verdrückten, was ging. "Viel übrig zum nach Hause nehmen fürs Abendessen", meinte Vikram mit einem fröhlichen Lächeln.

"Ja, von meiner wird noch was übrig sein. Viel Glück mit Ihrer, Bro, die wird in der nächsten Stunde verschwunden sein", lachte Esposito, als die beiden den Pausenraum verließen.

"Hey, Castle? Kannst du in den Beobachtungsraum gehen? Ich würde danach gern hören, was du zu sagen hast."

"Okay, Ryan", antwortete er, sein Interesse geweckt.

Castle machte es sich bequem, fühlte sich ganz wie zu Hause in dem Beobachtungsraum. Er sah sich mit einem leichten Lächeln um, Erinnerungen an andere Verhöre und Menschen, mit denen er dieses Zimmer geteilt hatte, gingen ihm durch den Kopf. Die vielen Male, die er mit Captain Montgomery hier war, bevor Beckett ihn in den Verhörraum ließ, die paar Male mit der stählernen Captain Gates, und das eine Mal - nach Feierabend -, als er und Beckett hier fast ein Schäferstündchen hatten.

Sein Schwelgen wurde durch das Öffnen der Tür des Verhörraums unterbrochen, als die Jungs eintraten.

"Mr. Olsen, ich danke Ihnen für Ihr Kommen."

Castle zog sich die wenigen Momente der Stille zu Nutze, um einen Blick auf den Verdächtigen zu erhalten. Der afrikanisch-amerikanische Mann, glatt rasiert und in seinen späten fünfziger Jahren, sah relativ rüstig aus. Castle entschied, dass er aussah, als ob er es gewohnt war durch das Kochen für viele Stunden auf den Beinen zu sein.

Er hatte nicht das typische Aussehen eines Imbisskochs. Es gab keinen massiven Bauch oder wabbelige Oberarme. Castle kam erneut Montgomery in den Sinn.

"Ich hatte nicht den Eindruck eine Wahl zu haben."

Ryan ignorierte seinen Kommentar und fuhr fort: "Wir haben ein paar Fragen, sollte nicht zu lange dauern. Woher kennen Sie Roberta Gussie?"

"Es war kompliziert, das mit mir und Nana."

Die Jungs warteten, dass er fortfuhr, aber er sagte nichts mehr. Ryan versuchte, ihn zu ermutigen, sich zu öffnen: "In welcher Weise?"

"Geschieden. Und Geschäftspartner."

"Ich verstehe. Wie lange waren Sie verheiratet?"

"Neun Jahre bis der Papierkram vor ein paar Monaten durchkam, und davor gingen wir vier Jahre miteinander. Wir trafen uns in diesem jamaikanischen Treff in Harlem, wo ich kochte. Sie bediente und kümmerte sich um ihre Mutter in ihrer Freizeit, und wir begannen auszugehen. Als die alte Dame starb, verließen Nana und ich diesen Imbiss und eröffneten Café Boulevard. Wir heirateten ein paar Jahre später."

Castle sah Esposito nicken und Notizen machen, bevor er wieder den Verdächtigen anschaute. "Warum sind Sie im Geschäft geblieben, wenn Sie geschieden worden waren?"

"Na ja... sehen Sie, sie wollte mich nicht auszahlen, ebenso wie ich sie nicht auszahlen wollte!" Castle konnte sehen, dass Desmond anfing, die Situation frustrierend zu finden. "Ich werde das Geschäft nicht einfach so verlassen. Ich habe eine Menge Zeit und Geld in den Laden investiert."

"Und in das Personal..." Ryan versuchte, ihn durch die Geschichte zu führen.

"Ja, gut, jemand musste sie ja bezahlen. Wenn sie die Verantwortung dafür nicht übernehmen wollte, musste ich das halt machen. Es ist eh meine Schuld: wenn ich sie ausbezahlt hätte, hätte sie das Bargeld nicht gehortet."

"Was ist mit Jack? Sie haben ihm Lohn bezahlt, aber den anderen nicht."

Desmonds Blick schoss von seinen Händen auf: "Was wissen Sie über Jack?"

"Wir wissen, dass Sie dafür gesorgt haben, dass er den vollen Lohn bezahlt bekam, auch wenn Fernando und Penny kein Geld erhielten."

Desmond grunzte: "Das ist ein Teil davon, ja."

"Wollen Sie uns den Rest auch erzählen?"

Desmond zuckte mit den Schultern. Hinter dem verspiegelten Fenster flüsterte Castle: "Das war keine Bitte..."

"Jack ist, äh... Er ist Nanas Kind." Desmond stieß einen tiefen Atemzug aus. "Es war ein Familiengeheimnis in einer kleinen Familie. Er wurde von Nanas Mutter aufgezogen, nachdem Nana von ihrem nichtsnutzigen Freund schwanger wurde, einem Drogendealer, der ein paar Monate später starb."

"Warum hat sie ihn dann nicht gemocht?"

"Sie sagte mir, dass er genauso wie der nichtsnutzige Freund aussieht, schon immer, und ich weiß nicht, vielleicht kamen schlechte Erinnerungen hoch oder so etwas. Ich habe nicht zu sehr gebohrt." Castle runzelte die Stirn, als Desmond fortsetzte: "Nicht jeder ist dafür gemacht, eine Mutter zu sein."

Nach einigen Momenten der Stille fragte Ryan Desmond nach seinem Aufenthaltsort zum Zeitpunkt des Mordes. Er dachte einen Moment nach, bevor er antwortete: "Ich führte meine neue Freundin zum Essen aus, ging zu ihrer Wohnung und blieb über Nacht."

"Wir brauchen ihren Namen und ihre Adresse sowie eine Telefonnummer bitte." Ryan notierte die Details mit einem Nicken.

"Mr. Olsen, eine weitere Sache. Kennen Sie diese Person? "Esposito zeigte Desmond den Ausdruck der Videoaufzeichnung. Der Koch schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein, nicht dass ich wüsste. Kein gutes Foto, oder?"

"Das Beste, das wir bekommen haben." Esposito zuckte mit den Schultern. "Vielen Dank für Ihre Zeit, Sie dürfen gehen."

Die Detectives standen auf, als Ryan das Verhör beendete. "Wir rufen Sie an, falls wir weitere Fragen haben."

Sie gingen in den Beobachtungsraum um mit Castle zu reden, während sie Olsen im Verhörraum zurück ließen, aber das Zimmer war leer. Ryan tippte Espositos Arm an und deutete über seine Schulter in die Mitte des Großraumbüros, wo Castle mitten drin war, Beckett zu küssen.

Esposito stöhnte: "So viel öffentliche Liebkosungen auf dem Revier..."

"Ach komm, Javi, es ist süß", grinste Kevin.

Javier verzog das Gesicht und schlug seine Hand über die Augen. "Ich muss mich übergeben."


	4. Chapter 4

Kate beendete langsam den Kuss mit Rick, nahm ihre Arme von seinem Hals und schenkte ihm ein Grinsen. "Denk ja nicht dran, dass du jedes Mal mit einer Begrüßung wie dieser davon kommst, wenn wir auf dem Revier sind, Castle."

"Bist du dir da sicher, Captain? Du hast ganz und gar nicht ausgesehen, als ob du in irgendeiner Weise dazu gezwungen worden bist...", grinste er direkt zurück.

"Kommt schon, ihr beiden, lasst es sein", bat Ryan, als er und Esposito an der Tür des Captains ankamen.

"Ja", gestikulierte Esposito: "Denkt denn niemand an die zarten Kinderaugen?"

"Ich denke an sie, die ganze Zeit!" Castle grinste sie an, aber das Lachen verging ihm als er erkannte, was er gesagt hatte.

"Bro, was soll diese Besessenheit in letzter Zeit?", fragte Ryan. Beckett ging an ihnen vorbei um ihr Büro zu öffnen und die Männer folgten ihr, als sie ihren Aktenkoffer auspackte und sich an ihren Schreibtisch setzte.

"Dein Hirn ist voll mit Babythemen, Mann. Du bist schlimmer als Kev, als er und Jenny versuchten, schwanger zu werden." Esposito ließ sich in einen Stuhl plumpsen.

Castle zuckte mit den Schultern und versuchte cool zu bleiben. "Jetzt, wo Alexis in die Welt hinaus geht, denke ich vielleicht ein bisschen mehr an sie in den letzten Tagen."

Ryan sah nachdenklich aus. "Ich glaube, das ist eine Sache, die ich an unserem aktuellen Fall nicht verstehe." Er wandte sich an Beckett: "Wir hatten gerade den Ex-Gatten des Opfers im Verhör, er war ihr auch ihr Geschäftspartner, und er ist immer noch der Koch im Café. Er sagte uns, dass der Kellner, der gefeuert wurde, der Sohn des Opfers war, es aber ein Familiengeheimnis sei. Das Kind wurde als ihr Neffe erzogen, aber wir haben nichts gefunden, was auf Geschwister schließen lässt."

Beckett runzelte die Stirn, "Hm, das ist komisch... finde da mal bitte mehr heraus. Vielleicht hatte das Opfer eine Schwester, die starb, als das Kind noch ein Baby war."

Beckett warf einen Blick auf Castle, und er beobachtete, wie die Beklemmung, die ihr Gesicht verdunkelte, diese immerwährende Sorge, dass sie für ihr eigenes Kind nicht da sein könnte, kurz an die Oberfläche kam. Er schlenderte um ihren Schreibtisch, damit er seine Hand auf ihre Schulter drücken konnte, als er an ihr vorbeiging.

"Desmond hat aber ein triftiges Motiv, Jungs", deutete Castle an, der jetzt links von Beckett stand. "Nana, die sich von ihm hat scheiden lassen und wahrscheinlich Alimente einforderte, wollte ihn nicht aus dem Geschäft auszahlen..."

Beckett spannte Castles Theorie weiter: "..., das sie, wie es klingt, stetig den Bach hinunter laufen ließ..."

Castle setzte sich an den Rand ihres Schreibtisches, lehnte sich vor zu Beckett, als diese sich aufrichtete und ihren Schreibtischstuhl in seine Richtung drehte. "Richtig, und er weigerte sich zu gehen, weil er eine Menge Geld und Zeit investiert hatte…"

Beckett legte ihre Hand auf Castles Bein, und er grinste sie an, als sie die Chance ergriff, die er für sie vorbereitet hatte: "... Jetzt, wo sie tot ist, könnte das Geschäft einem einzigen Eigentümer gehören. Desmond."

"Genau." Castle lehnte sich vorwärts, bis er Beckett erreichte und gab ihr einen schnellen Kuss auf die Lippen, was die Jungs in Aufruhr versetzte.

"Ugh, ekelhaft!"

"Nehmt euch ein Zimmer!"

Beckett ballte ein Stück Papier von ihrem Notizblock zusammen und warf es auf Esposito. "Überprüfe sein Alibi, und die geschäftlichen Legalitäten. Und bring endlich den Sohn des Opfers her, damit er verhört werden kann."

"Schon erledigt, Boss, die Fahndung läuft bereits." Esposito drehte sich um und verließ Becketts Büro, und der Captain drehte sich zu dem anderen Detective.

"Ryan, war das Videomaterial von Nutzen?"

Kevin seufzte und zuckte mit den Schultern: "Oh, leider fast gar nicht. Wir haben einen Teil eines Gesichts, aber nichts Deutliches. Wir zeigten Desmond einen Ausdruck, aber er hat nichts erkennen können."

"Was ist mit den anderen Angestellten?" fragte Castle.

"Penny und Fernando? Ich werde Fernando anrufen und ihn bitten her zu kommen um nochmal mit uns zu sprechen. Penny teilte ihre Aussage nur Esposito am Tatort mit, daher muss sie eh bald kommen, um das zu unterschreiben, und wir können ihr dann auch ein paar Fragen stellen."

Beckett nickte zufrieden. "Bleibt am Ball", lächelte sie, während sie ein paar Akten von oben vom Stapel zog, um sie durchzuschauen.

Sobald Ryan die Tür geschlossen hatte, wandte sie sich mit einem sehr strengen Gesicht an Rick: "Ich brauche Kaffee, Castle. Jetzt."

"Was auch immer meine großartige Frau begehrt! Ich bin gleich wieder da." Er beugte sich über ihren Schreibtisch um ihr ernstes Gesicht zu küssen und zog sich mit einem schiefen Grinsen zurück, von dem er wusste, dass sie machtlos dagegen war und keine Chance hatte, nicht zurück zu lachen.

Ihre Lippen verzogen sich. "Keinen koffeinfreien."

"Oh. Aber…"

Eine elegante Augenbraue hob sich in ihre Stirn: "Ich darf eine Tasse pro Tag haben. Also streng' dich an, Rick."

Er stand kerzengerade auf, schnappte die Aufschläge seiner Jacke in einem Versuch, beleidigt zu erscheinen. "Als ob ich dir jemals eine schlechte Tasse Kaffee machen würde. Hmpf!" Er reckte seine Nase in die Luft und verließ ihr Büro, konnte gerade noch die Tür zu fangen, bevor sie zuknallte. Sie kicherte vor sich hin und schüttelte den Kopf, als sie begann, die Akte vor sich zu lesen.

* * *

Als Captain Beckett einen Schluck von dem himmlischen nicht koffeinfreien Kaffee nahm, mit mehr Milchschaumkunst-Herzen in einer Tasse als sie je in ihrem Leben gesehen hatte, wurde Penny Yang von Officer Miller in die Abteilung begleitet, und Detectives Esposito und Ryan folgten ihr in die Interviewlounge. Castle huschte gerade noch hinein, als Ryan die Tür schloss, nahm am Rand des Sofas auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Raumes Platz.

Nachdem er seine Partner vorgestellt hatte, begrüßte Esposito sie: "Danke fürs Herkommen, Ms. Yang."

"Bitte, nennen Sie mich Penny", antwortete sie mit einem dünnen Lächeln.

"Wir haben ein paar zusätzliche Fragen zu denen, die ich schon am Tatort gefragt hatte. Einige von ihnen können sich wiederholen, aber ich hoffe, dass es Ihnen nichts ausmacht. Können Sie mir bitte zunächst sagen, wo Sie gestern Abend zwischen 22.00 und 0.00 Uhr waren?"

"Ja, ich spreche _immer_ mit meiner Großmutter auf Skype oder Facetime um 22.00 Uhr am Sonntagabend. Sie lebt in Peking; die Zeitzone ist China Standard Time, was 12 Stunden hinter der Zeitzone ist, in der New York liegt. Wir plauderten für dreißig Minuten, dann habe ich mich fürs Bett fertig gemacht und ging um 23.00 Uhr zum Schlafen."

"Danke", lächelte Esposito. "Wir haben hier ein Foto eines möglichen Verdächtigen. Könnten Sie einen Blick darauf werfen und mir sagen, ob Sie die Person erkennen?" Sie nickte, und Esposito zeigte ihr den Ausdruck des Videomaterials.

Penny schüttelte fast sofort den Kopf. "Entschuldigung, aber nein. Ich erkenne sie nicht. Ist das außerhalb des Cafés? Ich verstehe die Lage gar nicht."

"Ja, es ist aus dem Laden schräg gegenüber der Gasse?"

"Oh", sagte sie mit einem leeren Blick. "Ich passe nicht auf, wie es an dem Ende der Straße aussieht, weil ich das Café immer vom anderen Ende erreiche. Ich ziehe es vor, diesen Weg von der U-Bahn aus zu laufen."

Esposito warf einen Blick über seine Schulter auf Castle, der seinen Kopf zur Seite geneigt hatte und aussah, als ob er versuchte, in den Kopf der Frau zu schauen.

"Kann ich jetzt gehen? Ich habe einen Termin mit meinem Therapeuten." Sie begann ihre Hände im Schoß zu wringen. "Heute Morgen zur Arbeit zu gehen, um dann nicht zu arbeiten… es ist nicht leicht für mich mit einer plötzlichen Änderung in meiner Routine klar zu kommen."

"Okay, Penny, das ist in Ordnung. Wir haben alles, was wir brauchen." Ryan gab ihr ein beruhigendes Lächeln. "Danke fürs Vorbeikommen."

Esposito stand auf und bot ihr an, sie hinaus zu begleiten, so dass Ryan und Castle in der Interviewlounge zurückblieben. "Sie ist gut mit einigen Details, aber mit anderen nicht so sehr..." Castle runzelte die Stirn. "Muss schwierig mit so etwas zu leben."

"Ja ich glaube schon. Sie scheint jedoch gut klar zu kommen." Ryan zuckte mit den Schultern. "Schade, dass sie die Person auf dem Video nicht erkannte."

"Ich wette auf Fernando", sagte Castle, als er die Interviewlounge verließ. Er war gerade auf dem Weg zu Becketts Büro, als er Officer Bailey an der Tür des Captains klopfen sah. Er erinnerte sich an sein Versprechen von Kaffee, änderte den Kurs und steuerte auf den Pausenraum zu, öffnete einen frischen Beutel gerösteter Kaffeebohnen und ließ seine Magie mit der Kaffeemaschine beginnen. Als er an Becketts Tür ankam, war Bailey gerade bei, das Büro zu verlassen.

"Officer Bailey, ein schwarzer Kaffee, kein Zucker, wie versprochen." Er hielt ihr die Tasse mit einem frechen Grinsen hin und sie schnappte sie ihm fast aus der Hand.

"Oh, danke!" Sie nahm einen schnellen Schluck ließ ein zufriedenes Summen verlauten, bevor sie sich zu Beckett drehte. "Ich verstehe, warum Sie ihn um sich haben wollen, Ma'am."

Beckett lachte nur und zog eine weitere Akte von ihrem Stapel.

* * *

Ryan stoppte Officer Miller, als er ihn am Aufzug mit Fernando Thorne im Schlepptau traf. "Danke, Miller, ich spendiere Ihnen ein Bier, weil Sie heute wegen mir so viel zu tun haben."

"Es mach mir nicht aus, Detective", lachte er. "Sie haben es mir erspart im Raubdezernat auszuhelfen, Sie schulden mir gar nichts!"

"Hallo, Fernando", begrüßte Ryan den jungen Mann: "Danke, dass Sie noch einmal aufs Revier gekommen sind."

"Es ist kein Problem, ich war nur Zaubertrankzutaten sammeln."

Ryan folgte ihm in den Verhörraum mit einem verwirrten Blick auf seinem Gesicht. "Sie meinen, wie Harry Potter?"

"Nein, Mann, in World of Warcraft!" Fernando setzte sich mit einem Kopfschütteln, lachte in sich hinein. "Also, was ist los?"

"Ich habe einen Ausdruck vom Videomaterial in der Nähe des Cafés, es ist von jemandem, der, wie wir denken, der Mörder sein könnte."

"Okay", Fernando nickte und setzte sich ein wenig aufrechter hin, die Ellbogen auf seinen Knien. "Mal sehen."

Ryan reichte ihm das Bild und wartete, als er es sorgfältig begutachtete. "Ich..." Er runzelte die Stirn.

"Erkennen Sie sie?"

"Naja... ich denke, es könnte Jacks Freundin sein, sie sieht wie Henrietta aus."

Ryan blätterte in seinem Notizblock zurück. "Henrietta Trevino?"

"Ja." Fernando nickte. "Das ist sie."

* * *

"Sie ist identifiziert!", rief Ryan, als er wieder ins Großraumbüro gelaufen kam. Er ließ sich mit Schwung in seinen Stuhl fallen und wurde vom Wegrollen von Castle bewahrt, indem dieser die Armlehne packte. "Danke, Castle. Oh, hey, kannst du Miller an der Rezeption anrufen, dass er Fernando abholt, damit er sich schriftlich abmeldet? Danke." Castle nickte und setze sich auf Detective Saunders leeren Schreibtisch und nahm den Hörer ab, um den internen Anruf zu tätigen.

"Wer ist es, Bro?", fragte Esposito, als Ryan wieder von seinem Stuhl aufstand und auf das Board zuging, während er die Verschlusskappe eines Stiftes entfernte. Abgelenkt durch den Tumult, hielt Beckett auf dem Weg von der Toilette zurück in ihr Büro bei ihnen an, um sich auf den aktuellen Stand der Ermittlungen zu bringen.

"Henrietta Trevino, die feste Freundin von Jack Lopez", kritzelte Ryan auf das Board mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen. "Ich werde die Fahndung aktualisieren lassen. Da Lopez auf der Flucht ist, wird sie vermutlich bei ihm sein."

"Und", warf Castle ein, "die Tasche, die sie in dem Video trug, war sehr leer und war dann auf einmal sehr voll. Was, wenn das Geld, das in dem Büro herumlag, genau das war, was sie zurückgelassen hatte?"

Beckett stöhnte. "Sie könnten jetzt schon überall sein."

Ryans Telefon auf seinem Schreibtisch klingelte, und er lief hin um abzuheben. "Ryan. Ja, okay... Sie bestätigen, dass die Fingerabdrücke auf der Tatwaffe mit einem Jugendstrafeintrag für eine gewisse Henrietta Trevino übereinstimmen. Ja, das ist wirklich gut, danke für Ihren Anruf. Können Sie den vorläufigen Bericht bitte per E-Mail schicken? Vielen Dank. Großartig, auf Wiederhören."

Er öffnete eine Datenbank, gab ihren Namen ein, und auf seinem Bildschirm öffnete sich ihre Akte. Die anderen versammelten sich hinter ihm um sie zu lesen.

Beckett stützte sich mit ihrer Hand auf seinen Schreibtisch, als sie laut vorlas: "Sie wurde nur für Einbruch und Diebstahl verurteilt. Das ist nicht gerade viel."

"Aber es ist genug", meinte Esposito, während das Telefon auf seinem Schreibtisch zu klingeln begann.

"Esposito", antwortete er, als er den Hörer abnahm. "Hey, Lanie. Mhm. Okay. Ja, die Tatortermittler haben gerade Ryan angerufen, die Fingerabdrücke auf der Uhr stimmen mit denen der Freundin des Kellners überein. Wir haben schon eine Fahndung nach ihnen laufen. Ja, danke, Chica. Wir sehen uns."

Er drehte sich wieder zu den anderen um, die alle den gleichen erwartungsvollen Blick trugen. "Die Mordwaffe war auf jeden Fall die Uhr. Lanie sagt, dass der erste Schlag wahrscheinlich zufällig oder aus Versehen war, aber die Schläge danach auf jeden Fall gewollt."

"Ich frage mich, ob-..." Ryan wurde von seinem klingelnden Handy unterbrochen. "Ryan. JFK? Ja, wir sind auf dem Weg. Nein, nicht verhaften, nur im Auge behalten. Es sei denn, sie wollen in ein Flugzeug steigen. Okay, jap. Vielen Dank!"

Ryan hatte das ganze Telefonat lang versucht, seinen Mantel anzuziehen, während Esposito ein paar Polizisten aufforderte mit zum Flughafen zu kommen. Beckett und Castle holten ihre Mäntel und ihre Tasche aus ihrem Büro. "Hey, kann ich fahren?", fragte Castle.

"Nein, Castle." Beckett riskierte einen Blick in sein Gesicht, als sie in den Aufzug traten und kicherte. "Aber ich lasse dich die Blaulichter und die Sirene einschalten."


	5. Chapter 5

In einem Büro irgendwo im Labyrinth des Flughafens JFK, Terminal Eins, waren zwei Gruppen der Sicherheitswache auf Streife. Ein Gefühl der Vorfreude lag in der Luft, der Eifer wirkliche Verbrecher zu fangen, greifbar.

"Okay, Espo, du gehst mit der ersten Gruppe, Ryan mit der zweiten. Nehmt jeweils ein paar uniformierte Polizisten mit, dann werden wir mal sehen, ob wir sie finden können", befahl Beckett. "Haltet euch bitte streng ans Funkprotokoll, nur Namen, keine Funkkennungen. Es ist keine sichere Polizeifrequenz, jeder könnte zuhören, also lasst es uns professionell halten."

Die Jungs gingen mit den Sicherheitsleuten in den Flughafen, während Captain Beckett mit dem Chef zurück blieb um sich mit ihm zu unterhalten und auf Infos der anderen wartete. Sie verschränkte die Arme und tippte mit dem Fuß, und Castle begann ebenfalls zu zappeln.

"Werden sie uns mit den Funkgeräten immer noch erreichen, wenn sie weiter weg sind?", fragte er den Sicherheitschef.

Der Mann sagte ihm, er brauche sich keine Sorgen machen, da die Funkgeräte genügend Reichweite für den gesamten Bereich des Flughafens hätten. Als Antwort grunzte Castle nur und schob die Hände in seine Hosentaschen.

Das Walkie-Talkie, das auf dem Schreibtisch lag, knisterte, und alle drei drehten sich zu dem Geräusch, warteten auf eine Stimme, die sie auf den neuesten Stand bringen würde. "Ryan. Ryan an Beckett, Ende."

Beckett packte das Funkgerät und antwortete: "Beckett. Beckett hört, du kannst sprechen."

"Ryan an Beckett, ich informiere, dass die Verdächtigen nicht mehr auf der Landseite sind, ich wiederhole, nicht mehr auf der Landseite. Wir gehen jetzt zur Luftseite. Irgendeine Idee, auf welchen Flug sie gebucht sein könnten? Ende."

"Beckett an Ryan, bitte warten." Kate nahm ihren Finger von der Sendetaste und sah Castle mit einer erhobenen Augenbraue an. "Keine Idee?"

Rick runzelte die Stirn und schaute in eine entfernte Ecke des Raumes. Er begann ein paar Schritte zu laufen, bevor er abrupt stehen blieb. Er nahm seine Hände aus den Taschen und stützte sie auf seine Hüften. Plötzlich sah er Beckett an und schnippte mit den Fingern.

"Jamaika!" Beckett neigte den Kopf und wartete auf die Erklärung. "Desmond traf Nana in einem jamaikanischen Imbiss in Harlem, in dem die beiden gearbeitet haben. Und wenn Jack wirklich Nanas Sohn ist, selbst wenn er als ihr Neffe erzogen wurde, weiß er, dass er jamaikanisches Blut hat!"

Der Sicherheitschef sah beide sprachlos an.

"Huh." Er begann mit der Tastatur des Computerterminals auf dem Schreibtisch etwas einzugeben und rief den Flugplan auf. Beckett kam um den Schreibtisch um über seine Schulter zu blicken.

"Beckett. Beckett an Ryan, Ende."

"Ryan hört, du kannst sprechen."

"Beckett an Ryan, ich informiere: Der nächste Flug von Gate elf, ich wiederhole, Gate eins-eins, nach Kingston, Jamaika, Ende."

"Ryan an Beckett, verstanden, Ende."

Der Sicherheitschef hatte es eilig, aus dem Zimmer zu kommen. "Na los", sagte er über seine Schulter, "wir kommen schneller dahin als die anderen, lassen Sie uns gehen."

Er sprang auf einen nahe gelegenen Golfwagen und drehte den Schlüssel zum Starten der Batterie, wartete auf Beckett, die sich auf den Beifahrersitz setzte und fuhr weg, als auch Castle auf dem Rücksitz saß.

"Hat dieses Teil keine bessere Sirene?" Castle machte ein komisches Gesicht anhand des erbärmlichen Möchtegern-Warnsignals, das von dem Wagen ausging. Niemand nahm Notiz von ihnen oder wie sie versuchten, durch die Massen von Menschen zu kommen.

"Nee", antwortete der Chef.

"Was ist mit einem Blaulicht?"

"Wir dürfen nur orangene Lichter haben, wir sind nicht die Polizei!"

"Nein, aber ich... Castle, komm vor und mach irgendwelchen Krach."

Rick warf einen Blick auf Kate. "Im Ernst?"

"Ja! Ruf 'NYPD' oder so!"

Castle kletterte nach vorne, hielt sich an der Stange fest, an der das orangene Blinklicht befestigt war, und räusperte sich. "NYPD! Bewegung! Bitte gehen Sie aus dem Weg! Das NYPD muss da durch!"

Als er einen Atemzug nahm, hörte er Beckett lachen, und er stieß sie mit dem Zeh an. "Komm schon, lach' mich nicht aus! Hilf mir lieber! Lass' dein Abzeichen sehen oder so!"

Jetzt schüttelte der Sicherheitschef den Kopf und versuchte, nicht zu lachen, als er die winzige Hupe erklingen ließ, Castle rufend und Beckett ihr Abzeichen präsentierend. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite der Flughalle konnten sie Ryan und Esposito sehen, wie diese mit ihren Sicherheitsleuten und Polizisten versuchten durch die Sicherheitskontrolle zu eilen.

Kate hakte das Walkie-Talkie aus ihrem Gürtel. "Beckett. Beckett an Ryan und Esposito. Jungs, folgt uns, wir werden uns einen Weg bahnen. Wir können allerhöchstens 15 km/h schnell fahren, ihr holt uns ein. Ende."

An Gate sieben hatten die Massen sich beträchtlich ausgedünnt und die beiden Gruppen waren mit dem Golfwagen fast gleichauf. Castle hatte mit Rufen aufgehört und ließ sich wieder in den Sitz fallen, völlig außer Atem. Esposito sprang auf und kniete sich auf den Rücksitz, nach vorne gerichtet, ließ die Augen wachsam um das Terminal herum schweifen.

"Ich sehe Lopez, auf ein Uhr", murmelte er. Beckett nickte, suchte den Bereich ab und fand den Verdächtigen ebenfalls.

"Wo ist die Freundin?", fragte sie.

Castle, nach wie vor rückwärts auf dem Golfwagen, stupste Esposito mit seiner Hand an, "Henrietta, auf 10 Uhr." Esposito sah in die Richtung seiner zehn, konnte sie aber nicht sehen, also warf er einen Blick auf Castle und schaute in Richtung, in die der Schriftsteller starrte.

"Idiot, das ist meine vier. Ryan!" Seine eindringliches Zischen wurde von seinem Partner gehört, der mit seiner Gruppe von Sicherheitsbeamten abzog und geradewegs auf Henrietta zu rannte, die ohne Probleme verhaftet wurde.

Esposito sprang vom Golfwagen und griff nach Jack, verlas ihm seine Rechte, während er ihn fesselte.

"Hey", protestierte Jack. "Wir verpassen unseren Flug."

Esposito verzog voller Ekel sein Gesicht. "Das ist alles, was Sie zu sagen haben?" Er schüttelte den Kopf, stieß einen schweren Seufzer aus. "In diesem Fall, wie ich schon sagte, haben Sie das Recht zu schweigen."

* * *

Nachdem Ryan und Esposito die Verdächtigen an ihren Kragen durch die ganze Länge des Terminals zu transportieren hatten, übergaben sie diese an die uniformierten Beamten. Sie wurden in zwei separate Polizeifahrzeuge verfrachtet, und in die Arrestzellen auf dem Revier gebracht. "Gut gemacht, Jungs", lächelte Beckett.

"Danke, Cap'", grinste Ryan.

Esposito warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr: "Oh, hey, es ist spät, fast 19.00 Uhr. Du solltest nach Hause gehen, Cap'." Er gab ihr ein süßliches Lächeln und Beckett sah ihn mit verengten Augen an.

"Jap, du hast schließlich einen festen Ablauf, Beckett, du bist eh schon später dran...", riet Ryan in bester Vatermanier. Er und Esposito starrten beide erwartungsvoll auf Castle.

"Na, da sagen wir nicht nein", erklärte Castle. "Lass uns gehen, Schatz!" Kate warf ihrem Team einen bösen Blick zu, stoppte ihren Mann aber nicht, sie in ihr Auto zu bugsieren, der den Jungs mit dem Daumen nach oben dankte und auf den Beifahrersitz kletterte, während der Motor gestartet wurde.

Als Beckett weg fuhr, begannen die Jungs sich darüber zu zanken, wie sie beim Verhören der Verdächtigen vorgehen sollten. "Wir wissen, dass es nicht der Typ war, Ryan, also ist es irgendwie sinnlos zuerst mit ihm zu sprechen."

"Aber weil wir das wissen, wird es ein kurzes Verhör sein, und dann werden wir sein Alibi ohnehin überprüfen."

"Aber wir können ihn schmoren lassen..." So kamen sie an ihrem Fahrzeug an und standen sich in Höhe der Motorhaube gegenüber.

"Nein, Mann, das ist sinnlos. Wenn er nicht gerade ein Komplize war, weiß er wahrscheinlich kaum etwas. Wir sollten in der Lage sein, ihn zumindest wegen Beihilfe eines Verbrechens dranzukriegen."

Esposito runzelte die Stirn. "Warum nimmt nicht jeder einen Verdächtigen? Wer auch immer den Mann verhören darf, kommt zum Verhör der Frau dazu, wenn er fertig ist."

Ryan nickte ein wenig: "Ja, klingt gut. Schnick, Schnack, Schnuck? Der Verlierer bekommt die Frau." Ein Geschäftsmann, der gerade zu Fuß vorbeikam, bekam das Ende des Gesprächs mit und dachte, er hätte sich verhört. Er warf Ryan einen Blick voller Ekel zu, als er schnellstens weiter eilte.

* * *

"So, Mr. Lopez, lassen Sie mich das klarstellen. Ihre Freundin tauchte heute Morgen in Ihrer Wohnung mit einer Tasche voller Geld auf, und Sie fanden das überhaupt nicht merkwürdig?" Detective Ryan legte den Kopf zur Seite, als er den Verdächtigen ansah. "Sie packten einfach nur eine Tasche und gingen mit ihr zum Flughafen?"

"Nein, Mann, wir gingen nicht gleich los... hatten unser Glück zu feiern, wenn Sie verstehen, was ich meine..."

Ryan holte tief Luft, was ein Augenrollen verhinderte, auf das selbst Beckett stolz gewesen wäre. "Und wie lange haben Sie denn… 'gefeiert'?"

"Uh, ein paar Stunden? Dann mussten wir ausprobieren, wie wir das Geld verstauen." Jack sah einen Moment nachdenklich aus. "Oh, hey, ist unser Gepäck wieder aus dem Flieger raus? Ich will ein paar Sachen behalten, die ich eingepackt hatte."

"Ja, sie sind aus dem Flugzeug durch das Flughafenpersonal entfernt worden", bestätigte Ryan. "Aber ihre Taschen und deren Inhalte sind Beweise in diesem Fall, also bezweifle ich sehr, dass Sie sie diese oder ihren Inhalt in den nächsten drei Jahren sehen werden."

Jack ließ sich in seinen Stuhl mit rasselnden Handschellen zurück fallen.

* * *

"Lassen Sie uns nochmal alles genau durchgehen, Ms Trevino. Sie machten einen Spaziergang gestern Abend, haben keine Ahnung, welchen Weg Sie gegangen sind und landeten beim Haus Ihrer Mutter. Dann riefen Sie Ihren Freund an, bevor Sie schlafen gegangen sind." Esposito sah von seinen Notizen auf und bedachte die Frau vor ihm mit einem ungläubigen Blick.

Sie rutschte auf ihrem Stuhl so weit nach unten, wie es ihre Handschellen zuließen, mit scheinbar keinerlei Sorgen. "Jap, so war das."

Esposito stand auf und begann langsam im den Raum herum zu laufen. "Ich werde Ihnen eine Geschichte erzählen, Henrietta. Sie geht so: Es war einmal ein Kerl, der von seinem Job gefeuert wurde. Anstatt sich maßlos darüber aufzuregen, dachte er, es sei die Mühe nicht wert. Aber seine Freundin, in seinem Namen, nimmt es echt persönlich und beschließt, etwas dagegen zu tun."

Er hielt direkt hinter ihr, und wartete, bis sie sich zu ihm umgedreht hatte, dann fuhr er fort: "Sie entscheidet, dass Rache die beste Medizin für diese spezielle Krankheit ist, also macht sie sich zum Arbeitsplatz ihres Freundes auf und konfrontiert seine Vorgesetzte. Worte werden an den Kopf geworfen, Vorwürfe, Drohungen. Fäuste. Selbst eine dekorative Wanduhr." Henrietta wandte sich wieder nach vorn, starrte stumm auf ihre Hände.

Esposito setzte sich wieder hin und zog eine Plastiktüte aus der Akte, die er mitgebracht hatte. "Wir haben diese Handschuhe zu Hause bei Ihrer Mutter gefunden. Fasern von genau diesen Handschuhen entsprechen denen am Tatort, und es ist Blut auf ihnen. Wessen Blut wird das entsprechen, Henrietta?"

Sie saß weiterhin da und konzentrierte sich auf ihre Hände, fummelte mit ihrem linken Daumennagel am rechten herum.

"Ihrem?", half Esposito. "Dem Ihrer Mutter?" Er beugte sich zu ihr. "Jacks Mutter?"

Henrietta schaute den Detective an. "Jack hat keine Mutter. Seine Großmutter hat ihn aufgezogen."

"Ja, das hat sie. Aber er hat eine Mutter... na ja, um nicht zu sagen, er hatte eine. Bis Sie sie getötet und ihr Geld entwendet haben." Henriettas Augen weiteten sich, als sie ungläubig auf Esposito starrte.

"Nein, schauen Sie! Ich hab das nicht gewusst! Und ich bin verdammt sicher, dass er es auch nicht weiß, Mann! "Sie begann mit ihren Händen herumzufuchteln, und ihre Stimme wurde mit jeden Wort lauter und höher: "Sagen Sie es ihm nicht, sagen sie ihm nichts! Bitte! Sagen Sie ihm nichts! Verdammt, das würde ihn sicherlich von innen zerreißen! Bitte nicht..."

Esposito schlug mit der Hand auf den Tisch. "Es reicht!", unterbrach er ihren Redeschwall. "Das ist genug. Sagen Sie mir genau, was in diesem Büro passiert ist. Punkt für Punkt. Und wenn Sie fertig sind, werden wir sehen, wie viel Jahre Ihres Lebens, die Sie im Gefängnis verbringen, für den Bezirksstaatsanwalt angemessen erscheinen."

* * *

"... Ein volles Geständnis? Das ist fantastisch, danke Espo. Gute Arbeit heute, danke auch Ryan von mir. Ja, du auch. Gute Nacht." Kate beendete den Anruf und ließ ihr Handy auf den Kaffeetisch fallen, bevor sie sich wieder in Ricks Umarmung auf der Couch zurücklehnte.

"Ein weiterer Fall, der von New Yorks Besten gelöst wurde." Rick seufzte zufrieden und Kate lächelte in seine Schulter. "Oh, hey, in der ganzen Aufregung hast du mir nicht erzählen können, wie das Mittagessen lief."

"Ja, es war großartig." Kate hob ihren Kopf von Ricks Schulter und grinste. "Lanie ist sehr froh für uns, und als ich ihr sagte, sie wäre die erste, die es erfährt, hat sie geweint."

Rick lies einen leisen, sentimentalen Quietscher hören und drückte Kates Schulter. "Macht es ihr was aus, dass du sie jederzeit anrufen möchtest, für den Fall der Fälle?"

Kate nickte: "Natürlich, sie sagte, es wäre ihr eine Ehre. Es beruhigt mich, dass ich noch eine andere Ärztin anrufen kann, falls ich es nicht für ernst genug halte, Dr. Kowalewski zu alarmieren. Nicht, dass es ihr etwas ausmachen würde, aber wenn ich mich nur ängstlich wegen dem Baby fühle, weiß ich, dass ich mich schuldig fühlen würde, wenn ich sie dann behellige." Kate lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich glaube, ich habe schon ein Schwangerschaftsgedächtnis, Castle."

Rick drehte sie zu sich her. "Ich liebe dein Schwangerschaftsgedächtnis", witzelte er und drückte ein Küsschen auf ihre Lippen.

Kate grinste: "Ich denke, ich sollte dich dafür belohnen, dass du es geschafft hast, unser Geheimnis auf dem Revier heute nicht zu verraten... Ein paar Ausrutscher hattest du allerdings, Rick."

"Muss ich bestraft werden?" Er sah ihr in die Augen, mit allergrößter Ernsthaftigkeit. "Nackig?"

"'Nackig' ist kein Wort." Sie rutschte aus seiner Umarmung und stand von der Couch auf, um ins Schlafzimmer zu gehen.

Castle setzte sich mit einem verärgerten Schmollen auf seinem Gesicht auf, als er sie gehen sah. "Ist es doch! Adverb von 'nackt'! Bedeutung: 'keine Abdeckung haben' oder 'ohne etwas zu verbergen'." Während sie schlendernd und mit schwingenden Hüften aus seinem Blickfeld verschwand, verabschiedete sich auch sein Schmollen, als er erkannte: "Hey! Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet!" Er stolperte von der Couch und eilte ihr ins Schlafzimmer nach.


End file.
